Who am I?
by xxDaughterofPoseidonxx
Summary: What happens when a Demi-god gets mistaken for another kid in the Medusa Project? Read and find out :
1. The begining

One shot

When Worlds Collide

Nights have always been cold living on the streets and tonight was no exception. A freezing cold sensation ran down my back every so often. I was huddled in the door way of a subway store with my back against the door. My name is Delphi Blake, im 15 years old and I live on the streets. Life isn't all that bad though, I mean, no school, no chores and no parents which, being me, is a good thing. When I was seven months old my father left me and my mum. I stayed in America with my mum for ten years. I was continuously ending up in jail because I stole stuff like food and essentials but only because my mum didn't get them for herself. After dad left mum didn't care for anything including me. When I was two I was put in a foster home. Mum eventually improved her act and got me back when I was seven but almost as soon as I got home again she was back to normal. Then one day when I was twelve my grandmother came over from England as soon as she saw the state of me, my mum and our house she insisted she take me back over to England with her. That was the last time I saw my mum. No one knows what happened to her she just disappeared but I didn't really care as she never cared for me. Life in England was hard I was always getting into fights with girls at school and my grades well they sucked. When I was thirteen Gran died and since I had no other relatives who would take me I was sent to a care home. I hated the place everyone was horrible and the care workers tried to get through to me but of course they failed. I've never let anyone into my life and im glad of it. I ran away ten months after I joined the place. They never found me or they probably just didn't want to. This night was no exception to any other night.

I had a thin blanket draped around me but it wasn't exactly the same as a radiator. It was about six in the morning. I decided I needed some rest so I closed my eyes. Then I heard a rustling come from a bin beside me. The rustling grew louder and louder. I stood up expecting a monster or something to jump out. Then all of a sudden a small dog crawled out from behind the bin.

"Aww are you lost little doggy?"

The dog walked up to me. Then all of a sudden it let out a massive roar and began to grow. I slowly backed out of the doorway of the subway store. By now the small dog I had previously seen had grown to the size of a lion then I realised it was a lion but its tail had a snake on the end? And there was something sticking out of the back of its neck…oh…it was a goat head. The giant creature roared and then pounced at me.

Xxx

I dodged the monsters first attack by jumping to the side but the monster was fast. It swung round hitting me with its snake headed tail. I flung back and hit a wall. The charm my dad had given me as a child fell out of my pocket. The charm was the shape of what looked like a fork with pointed ends. It fell a couple of feet away from me. The lion, goat snake tailed monster thing had somehow gotten its snake tail stuck under a crack in the subway door. I looked around to find something to protect myself with. Then all of a sudden a light glowed in the corner of my eye. I looked over to see my charm was…glowing? No it was growing. It continued to get bigger and bigger until it was four foot long. I stumbled over and picked up my new line of defence. I felt a sudden urge that I hated feeling. The sea was channelled through this weapon somehow, I could feel its energy. Ever since I was a small child I could sense sea energy. I don't know why and I don't know how, I just could. One day, when I was five. I was sitting on the beach with the other children in my foster home. I didn't have any friends, just enemies. There was one girl in particular who really hated me. Her name was Jennifer. When her parents left her here they didn't give her a second name, just Jennifer. She was the same age as me. This particular day was one of my worst…and same with her.

*_flashback*_

"_Hey dead-flee I got a little surprise for you!" screamed Jennifer_

_Jennifer ran over and kicked sand into my eyes. I howled in pain as the sand stung my eyes. The care workers rushed over._

"_What have you done silly child!" one of them said_

"_Oh miss Hawthorn!" said Jennifer "I was innocently walking over to say hello to Delphi when she tried to kick sand at me but instead she fell over," _

_She gave me a sly look before turning back to Miss Hawthorn with big pleading eyes._

"_No supper for you tonight Delphi Blake!" barked Miss Hawthorn. She sauntered of with her head held high._

_Jennifer turned and laughed at me. _

"_You're so stupid Delphi Blake you'll never have friends or a family!" she sniggered_

_A wave of energy rushed through me. I thrust my hand out at Jennifer. She looked startled for a second then she laughed. She was about to make a hurtful comment at me but I let go of the energy that was boiling inside me. A giant wave of sea water rushed out and grabbed Jennifer. It carried her off to a deep part of the ocean and pulled her under the dark, murky waves. I stood shocked for a moment then realised someone could have been watching. I spun around to see everyone was at another part of the beach. Jennifer was never seen again. I had never used my abilities since. _

The monster broke through the entire subway door, ripping it from its hinges. I turned and faced me, growling. It pounced and I dodged down a narrow alley way. I ran as fast as my legs would take me, my muscles still aching from being hit against the wall. The monster pounded up the alley way after me. "I have to kill it," I thought. I turned around and swung my pointy forked weapon. I heard a howl of pain and looked to see a pile of dust sitting at my feet. I ran, encase anything else might want to attack me. I ran into a cobbled street with a magnificent water fountain in the centre. I looked over my shoulder as I ran. Big mistake. Someone else had the same idea as me. _CRASH! _ I rolled to the ground and my battle instincts took over. I used my abilities. I broke the water fountain and threw the water with all my might. All of a sudden I was suspended in mid-air. I looked down to see a boy about my age. He was dripping wet and had his hands raised and pointing in my direction. Then I realised…he was levitating me. We looked at each other stunned for a couple of seconds. Then I heard footsteps. I couldn't afford to have more people see me after what had just happened. I sent a jet of water straight at the boy's face. It hit him full on in the face, he dropped me, howling in pain. I got up to see another guy who was a bit taller than me. He looked at me then at the other kid who I soaked. I turned and ran for the alley way I came through before.

"Get her Ed she's one of us!" the boy urged

The guy who had just ran into the scene pulled a shot gun out of his pocket and aimed for me. I sent a jet of water at him and ran. He dogged the water and fired the gun at me. I felt an intense pain in my shoulder. I thought he hasn't shot me with a bullet…he's shot me with a tranquilizer. Sure enough I reached over to my shoulder and pulled out the dart. _"Dammit!" _I thought. Suddenly a wave of nausea washed over me. I sank to my knees. The boy who went by the name of Ed ran over and caught me.

"I'm really sorry!" he protested.

"Yeah well you're gonna be," I mumbled. Then with the last ounce of energy I had left in me I raised my hand and sent a jet of water at Ed soaking him. Then I passed out.


	2. I decide not to jump

One shot chpt2

I woke up to find my head was spinning. What had happened again? Oh yeah I'd revealed my abilities to a stranger who happened to also have abilities. Oh and I had defeated a lion with a goat head on its neck. I looked around my surroundings; well you couldn't really say surroundings as there was nothing in the room I was sitting in. Just me and the chair I was sitting in then I realised I was strapped to the chair. I wriggled my wrists then gave up in frustration. Great I had been captured and now I was strapped to a chair, could my day get any worse? I tugged again at the ropes that bound my wrists to my wrists.

"No matter how hard you tug the ropes won't come lose," said a voice from the corner of the room

I looked up to see the boy who had levitated me standing the corner of the room. I got a closer look at him this time. He was about the same age as me. He had dark skin and dark hair. One word came to mind at this point. Fit.

"Who are you and what do you want with me," I said

"My name is Nico," he said "Now tell me who are you,"

"Im not saying anything until you let me go,"

"But then you could run away or try your little magic trick on me again, you left a bruise last time," Nico pointed to the side of his face. There was a big purple bruise over his left cheek.

"Well you were levitating me all I was doing was using my line of defence," I said smugly

"Fine," he said "But if you try running away, just remember, you won't get far,"

He lifted his hand over my wrists the knots instantly undid themselves.

"So who are you," he asked

"My name is Delphi Blake," I said "I'm fifteen and I live on the streets so can I go now?"

"Delphi im sorry but you can't leave," said Nico

"Why the hell can't I,"

"Because you might be one of us,"

"One of you what do you mean one of you look I want to go home now,"

Suddenly a girl opened the door. She was tall and had long brown hair tied into a pony tail. She wore a purple tracksuit, like she'd just been out running. Then I saw it. A water pipe that ran across the ceiling on the outside of the room I was in. I saw my opportunity.

"Ketty shut the-

BOOM!

I burst the water pipe and the water poured out and onto the carpet. I lifted my hands and the water formed into a sphere. I shot the bubble of water at Ketty and Nico, whipping them off their feet. I rushed out of the door and down the hallway. I could hear shouts from people all over the building. Anyone I encountered I washed away by breaking the water system that ran above my head. I was running up one of the corridors when all of a sudden a boy appeared at the other end. He turned and looked at me. The boy hand blonde hair and looked about the same age as me. Then out of nowhere he jumped into the air and flew to wards me. I broke the water system above my head and fired a jet of water at him. He dodged the water and grabbed me round the waist. He flew me down the corridor. "_I am not having this,"_ I thought. After all my time on the streets I had picked up some defensive moves. Out of nowhere I flung myself backwards. The boy suddenly dropped me and tumbled to the floor. I thought fast. I didn't need to break any more water pipes as the building was now flooded. I raised the water and washed the boy down the corridor. Then I ran.

I had no idea where I was going. I ran down corridor after corridor hoping to find an exit or at least some stairs that would get me down to the next floor. I ran over to a window. Crap. I was at least seven stories up so no window jumping for me. I turned around to find a group of teenagers looking at me. I recognised Nico, Ed Ketty and the boy I'd washed down the corridor. There were two other girls I didn't recognise. One had long brown hair. The other had deep red hair.

"There's no point in running Delphi," said Nico "You don't know your way round this place and we do so we'll just catch you again,"

"I wouldn't be too sure of that," I said smirking. They looked alarmed. Then I attacked. I used all the energy I had to bring every last drop of water in the building to me then I sent it straight at them. My attack would have been super awesome if the red head hadn't gotten in the way. She grabbed on to the rest of the group and the water brushed off her. Then they took their own little plan to action. Nico levitated me until I was pressed against the ceiling while Ed ran forward and looked straight into my eyes. Then he was in my mind.

"_Please," he pleaded "If you calm down we can clear this mess up and explain everything to you,"_

"_Get out of my head!" I thought, screamed. _

"_Im so sorry but you brought this on yourself," he said. _Then he went further into my mind. Into my memories. I could see him going through everything that I had ever done. The day at the beach when I was five, grans funeral, everything. I tried to stop him but I couldn't. He was literally looking at my life. Then he let go. When I opened my eyes, my wrists and feet where bound and I was on my knees. Then I broke down into tears.

"You had no write to look into my head," I sobbed

"Wait hold on you looked into her head?" asked the red head "Ed you were only supposed to hold her long enough so we could tie her up not look into her life,"

"But I found out who she is," he protested

"Yeah well maybe I didn't want you to know who I am," I screamed.

Everybody went silent.

"Now let me go or else," I said

"Or else what," said the red head who's name I really should find out.

"Or else I won't come quietly," I said. I willed the water to come to me and make a sort of barricade around me.

"Im really sorry," said Nico

I became curious "Why?" I asked

Then he pulled out a tranquilizer gun from his back pocket. I backed down the corridor but I didn't get very far. The tranquilizer dart hit me on my left shoulder but this time I was smarter. I pretended to pass out cold straight away. Nico came over and undid the ropes on my wrists. With my little energy I had left I swung my hand and hit him on his right cheek.

"That'll bruise in the morning no thanks necessary," I said. Then I passed out. Again.


	3. A new life begins

Who am I chpt3

I woke up this time strapped to a chair. I groaned. Why did this have to happen to me? Suddenly the door burst open and Nico walked in. He had a purple bruise on both cheeks now and an extremely angry look on his face.

"You punched me in the face!" he yelled

"Nico calm down you're not going to get through to her with yelling," said Ketty as she walked through the door "Maybe you should let me talk to her,"

"Thanks Ketts," he said. He kissed her on the cheek and left the room.

"So are you two dating?" I asked

"That's not the point of are conversation," she replied

"No your right," I said sarcastically "When girls talk about boys normally one of this girls isn't strapped to a chair,"

"That's for the protection of everyone in the building," she said

"Well I hope they're all feeling protected," I said

"Delphi do you know why you have your abilities?" she asked

"Not in the slightest,"

"Well I have a lot to discuss with you then,"

"What do you mean?"

"Delphi you have something we called The Medusa Gene,"

"What so am I gonna grow snakes for hair by the time im eighteen?"

She looked at me like I was crazy "What are you talking about,"

"When you said Medusa I thought you meant the Greek mythological creature with the snakes for hair,"

"No its nothing to do with that," she replied "A man name William Fox implanted a gene into some babies when they were born that gave them these super natural abilities like Nico for instance he has the ability of telekenies meaning he can levitate objects with-out touching them,"

"Yeah sorta guessed that," I replied

"Yes so all is well you must have the gene too but the only problem is, is that there is no record of a seventh child to be given the gene, only me, Nico, Ed, Dylan, Cal and Amy are known to have the Gene, so where do you fall in?" she asked looking at me.

I shrugged my shoulder as if to say 'I don't know'

All of a sudden a clashing sound came from outside like someone was cutting wires. The door burst open and a teenage boy walked in. He had dark black hair and sea green eyes. He was carrying a long golden sword.

"Step away from my sister," he said

"Your sister?" repeated Ketty

"Im your sister," I replied

"Well half-sister to be precise," he said "We have different mothers but the same father,"

I looked at him. How could I ever believe this boy? He just broke down a door and said he was my half-brother.

"You can control water can't you?" he asked me

"Yes," I said "How did you know?"

"Because I can too," he smiled then he raised his hand towards the water pipe and I burst. I gasped because I thought it was only me who could do that but apparently not.

"Do you believe me?" he asked

"Yes I do," I replied

"Well then let's go," he said

"Whoa whoa whoa," said Ketty "She's not going anywhere,"

"Why not?" asked my brother

"Because we don't know who she is yet," Ketty stammered

"Don't care," he said then he raced over and slashed through the straps on my wrist.

Ketty looked terrified "Nico!" she screamed. Suddenly Nico came zooming round the corner. He took one look at the scene and took action. He levitated me and my new brother until we were on our backs on the ceiling.

"Oh my gods, what in Hades is that kid doing," he yelled

"He has the ability of Telekenies," I yelled back

Nico ran through and stood under us. He pointed up at my brother.

"Who are you?" he yelled

"My name is Percy Jackson and Delphi is my sister," he said "You've brought her into the wrong world, she's not a part of your little team, she's a Demi-god,"

"What?" said Nico "Ketty this kid's crazy,"

"No im not!" screamed Percy "It's true she's half god,"

I sat and watched Percy and Nico argue endlessly over what I was. I got really boring for a while but I couldn't exactly go anywhere because I was stuck to the ceiling.

"Fine prove she's a demi-god," yelled Nico

"Fine I will," replied Percy smirking "Rachel!"

All of a sudden a girl appeared in the doorway. She had frizzy red hair, just like Dylan's, she was wearing a rainbow splattered t-shirt and skinny jeans. She smiled then looked at the scene properly.

"What in Hades is going on here," she asked

Nico instantly tried to levitate Rachel to the ceiling to but nothing happened. Rachel laughed.

"Oh you must be The Medusa Project," Rachel smiled "I guess you want me to explain everything to them Percy?"

"Yes please," Percy replied "Oh and do you think you could get the dude to bring us down?"

"I'll try my best," she said. She looked over at Ketty and Nico. They had frightened looks in their eyes and they were holding hands.

"Please trust me," said Rachel "Let me show you our world,"

Ketty stepped forward. Nico protested but she walked up to Rachel. Rachel placed two fingers on each side of Ketty's head. Both of their eyes started to glow. Nico stood scared out of his wits and trembling.

"Nico," I called down. He looked up to me. I'd never seen a boy so scared before in my life. "Im sorry I hurt you it's just you took me into this world so quickly and it scared me so I tried to run away from it but now I found where I belong,"

"Im sorry I scared you," he replied "I hope your world is as good as mine,"

Rachel let go of Ketty's head. She was smiling. She obviously liked my world. Funny thing was I didn't know what my world even was yet. Rachel looked over to Nico.

"If your girlfriend survived I think you will to," said Rachel

Nico shuffled closer and stood in front of Rachel. He closed his eyes really tight which was a bad choice because me and Percy instantly fell straight to the floor. Percy groaned as he got up.

"Sorry," said Nico, turning around. He turned back to Rachel and closed his eyes. Rachel pressed her fingers on to each side of his head and his eyes instantly flew open and glowed a white light. Ketty looked over at her boyfriend worryingly.

"He'll be fine," said Percy "have you got any other people who know about Delphi?"

"The rest of the Medusa project and that's about it," she replied

It was quite weird. She knew almost everything about my world yet I knew nothing at all. Rachel let go of Nico's head. His eyes stopped glowing. He sat down straight away.

"Nico what's wrong?" said Ketty

"That is amazing," he replied laughing "Your world is awesome,"

"Thanks," said Percy

"You need to show the rest of the Medusa team," said Ketty

"Well then let's go," said Rachel

We walked down the corridor. I had so much on my mind. I was a demi-god? What even was that? I was seriously considering having Rachel show me the whole this is my world thing.

"You want Rachel to show you your world don't you," said Percy

"How did you know?" I asked

"I would have asked already if I were you," he replied "But you should wait until we get to camp half-blood to find out,"

"Camp half-blood?"

"Your new home," he smiled at me.

We came to a room the rest of the Medusa team were sitting down. As soon as they saw us they stood up and looked ready to kill but Ketty ran forward.

"Stop!" she yelled

"Ketty what the hell are you doing she's free and who the hell is the new dude," replied Dylan

Ketty was about to explain when Rachel stepped forward.

"Hey everyone look at me!" she yelled of course they all looked at her. She held out her hand and her eyes began to glow and so did all the other peoples. Once she dropped her hand they were all speechless.

"What did I just see?" said Cal

"You saw Delphi, Percy and my world," Replied Rachel

"Who's Percy?" said Ed

"That would me," said Percy pointing to himself.

"That's amazing," said Amy

"So do you see why Delphi needs to leave now?" asked Rachel

"Yes," said Ed and the rest of the team nodded

Percy sighed.

"Oh and one last thing," he said "You will forget the name Delphi Blake and will have no memory of the last three days," then he snapped his finger. Everyone in the Medusa project blinked their eyes as if there was something in them.

"Who are you?" said Nico looking up.

"Sorry wrong building," said Rachel tugging my sleeve. I turned and walked away. The last three days of my life gone! Now I could start my new life at camp half-blood. We left the building and went round to the back. Standing around the back of the building was a chariot being pulled by two horses with wings. A girl was sitting in the cart. She had long blonde hair and stormy grey eyes. When she looked up and saw us she jump out of the cart screaming "Percy!" she ran over and hugged him

"Hey wise girl I got Delphi," he said

"Nice to meet you im Annabeth," she said shaking my hand

Percy turned and looked at me

"You ready for a new life?" he asked. Percy, Rachel and Annabeth looked at me eagerly.

"I sure as hell am,"

**Rearrange these letters to spell out five words:**

**Htree**

**Ilwl **

**Eb**

**A**

** u**

**I hope you got it ;)**


End file.
